Mint
by Luna Revar
Summary: She love mint, and he is the mint. Multi-chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

**Welp, hate to admit, fuck writers block. I knew how the plot goes for SIS:ICE, but I just can't seem to write the ending for the latest chapter. (yes, it's almost done) So I've decided to just write a one-shot to cool my mind.**

**So here, another HitsuRuki.**

**Enjoy. And I'm having a bad flu.**

* * *

**_Mint_**

**_-By Luna_**

* * *

Mint.

Is an amazing scent that intrigued Kuchiki Rukia. The way the aroma tingles her nose and cools her entire respiratory system. It was indeed a refreshing scent. Other than the scent, mint tastes amazing too. The way it spices and cools the mouth at the same time, always made her smile gleefully.

She love mint.

How great will it be to actually fall in love with mint and date it? She always laugh at her silliness. Of course you can't date a non-living thing. How silly was that? But she realized that it's not silly at all. It's actually possible. And a certain someone made it possible.

It was a fine day, where there are school in the morning. She threw in a piece of mentos, peppermint flavored, into her mouth and chewed on it happily. The train station was crowded as usual, and luckily, she arrived early and stood at the front of the platform. The train soon arrived, and she braced herself. The door opened as she hurriedly walked inside. However, the number of people is too much, and they started pushing in. She was then bumped by a man and fell forward.

Rukia was caught by someone. Her face landed directly on the persons chest and she felt a pair of arms holding her up roughly, trying to stabilize her. Subconsciously, she took a whiff of the persons scent, and smelt:

Mint.

She immediately looked up, to find a pair of teal-colored eye staring down at her. Holy crap. This was the most gorgeous male she had ever seen. Those half-lidded teal eyes, that pinkish lips, that white-colored bangs...

She blushed.

Her heart started beating uncontrollably as she continued to admire the male.

"You okay?" The male suddenly asked, breaking her out of her trance. Rukia's face became redder as she jumped back, but bumped into someone again, making her fall back to him.

"Y-y-yeah! It's just... There's not much space here..." She spoke softly.

"It's alright, you can lean on me." He replied casually, then pulled up his white hoodie and plugged his ear piece into his ears. Rukia nodded softly, face still red as ever.

She then continued to breath, slowly inhaling his amazing scent. Under the hoodie, she noticed the uniform beneath it was from her high school. He goes to the same school...?

Unknowingly, it was already their stop and many students alighted, including the both of them. Taking a step out, she exhale loudly, then noticed the hooded student walking away. Without thinking, she grabbed his sleeve to gain his attention. His half-lidded eyes looked at her.

"Er... Erm... I... Thank you.. My name is Kuchiki Rukia... May I know your name...?" She stuttered.

The male stared at her for awhile, then turned away. Rukia panicked a little. Did he find her annoying..? She bit her lip anxiously.

"Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya Toushiro." He half turned his face to glance at her sideways. Rukia's heart skipped a beat.

He smirked, and slowly walked away. The scent of mint still lingered at the air around her.

She took a deep breath.

Mint.

She love it even more now.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro..."

She smiled softly.

* * *

**How was it? I've been reading too much shojo mangas. And this was the result lol. Maaaan, I want to write more but I have to catch up with my studies. ):**

**Don't worry I will still update. Hopefully ICE next... ;(**

**Review on what you think bout this one shot! This story is quite impromptu so excuse me for any errors lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! Decided to make this multi-chapter. The previous chapter ended off abruptly... And I felt something at the back of my mind irritating me about this fic... So I decided to lengthen the story lol.**

* * *

**Mint**

**Two**

**By Luna**

* * *

Unsurprisingly, that male she met in the train was actually really popular in school. He was a year older, which means that he's actually a second year. He's constantly being chased and confessed by girls that really admired him.

Rukia is a type of girl that doesn't care about anyone except those close to her. Hence, this is the explanation to her obliviousness towards the male. After meeting him in the train, she instantly got attracted to him like a magnet attracting iron. His pretty face and glimmering cerulean irises are his main features. However, his scent was the one that completely attracted her. Mint. People may think that she's weird, but she just love it. And he's gorgeous.

Now she knows why many girls squeals over him. From what she heard, he rejected every single girl who confessed and ignored all of them, maintaining the stoic expression. Rukia however, don't believe that he wear that expression all the time. At the train station, she remember him smirking towards her. She almost melted.

Eventhough they are in the same school, she rarely see him as they are in different years. And even if she sees him, she could only admire him from a distance. She don't want to be like those obsessed fangirls who follows him all the time.

However, when she thought she had no chance at all, she was so wrong. After being hit by a basketball during physical education lesson, she felt extremely giddy. Hence she went to the sick bay to rest. She was literally swaying as she walked, so she used the wall as a support. Rukia opened the door weakly and dragged her feet towards the nearest bed, not caring if there's any occupants. Instantly, she dropped down onto the bed, only to realize that she was lying on someone.

Rukia immediately jumped up, only to aggravate her headache. She then fell back, only to be held by a pair of strong hands.

"You okay?" A calm yet concerned voice asked. Rukia weakly looked up, only to see the one she admired. But, she was just too fatigue to reply, and she slowly drifted to darkness...

* * *

The raven-haired girl opened her heavy eyelid slowly, the smell of medicaments and mint filled her nose.

"Hn..." She groaned, still feeling slightly dizzy. Stupid Renji, why must he throw the ball so hard?

"Awake?" A familiar voice asked. Rukia instantly realized her situation. Instead of a soft bed, she's lying on something. No,_ someone_. Wait, what? _Someone_? She slowly lifted her head to recognize the face of the person she's lying on.

And she froze.

Her arms were around that person's neck and her face closely against the crooked of the neck. She took one last breath, and stopped breathing altogether.

Mint.

She's cuddling against one of the most popular guy in the school, a.k.a her secret crush, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Rukia's eyes enlarged, face heated up. What was she doing? All of a sudden, her dizziness disappeared and her mind was filled with the gorgeous face infront of her own.

"... You okay?" He raised a brow. "Can you let go now? Neck's gettin' stiff." He pointed to her arms around his neck. Rukia immediately scrambled to the other end of the bed, feeling panicky.

"S-sorry! Why am I-! Am I-!" She couldn't say it, thus she pointed to her neck frantically.

"Well, I was napping peacefully here, until you entered and sprawled on top of me, not letting me go. Before I can do anything, you went unconscious." He frowned, hints of annoyance present in his expression.

"I'm so so soooooo sorry!" She apologized again. She swung her legs off the bed and stood up, only to be struck by another dizzy spell. Rukia swayed, falling to the side.

"Hey! Becareful..." A pair of strong arms once again helped her. "You're injured. Look at that bruise on your forehead." He sighed. "Come here." The albino dragged her by the arm and pushed her down on the chair. He rummaged through the cabinet filled with medical supplies and took some out.

He poured a little oil ment onto a piece of cotton, and slowly dabbed it on the blue-black bruise. Rukia whimpered. It hurts. Really badly. She slowly opened her eyes, and noticed the close distance between them. His face was so close...

Rukia flushed and shut her eyes tightly, causing her head to ache again. With one last hard dab, he finished treating her bruise.

"Owwy, why must you do that!" She winced, hand on her forehead.

"For pinning me on the bed for an hour." Rukia blushed. "Now go back to sleep." He commanded, and she complied, immediately staggering towards the bed and burying herself under the soft blanket.

"Thank you.." She mumbled, hiding her reddened face under the blanket.

"It's irritating seeing you so miserable." Rukia pouted. "Rukia." Her eyes widened. He know her name.

"This is the second time you are helping me..." She mumbled.

He chuckled. "Maybe it's because you get into trouble often."

"N-no! B-by the way, why are you here? You looked fine..." She looked at him, scrutinizing him with her indigo orb.

He smiled, then lifted a finger to his lips. "Shh, this is my secret place to escape lessons." He whispered huskily.

Rukia can't help but smile. When she thought that she didn't stand a chance at all, things changed for the better. Because now, she became closer to him.

And know one of his secret. That only both of them shared.

* * *

**Soooooo? How was it? Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! I'm working on ICE next, so look forward to it! **


End file.
